


Always There

by astrooohaa (astroscupcake)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Prompt Fic, Secret Santa, i cant do tags smh, if u squint, if u squint harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astrooohaa
Summary: He heard Jinwoo hum after a while, “Do you wanna go for a drive?”Myungjun sat up, “Now?”“Now.” Jinwoo affirmed like it’s the most normal thing. They were talking of going on a drive out of the blue at probably past 4:30 am or something.“Okay.” Jinwoo smiled at the answer, getting up.Prompt:Mj is sad because he's thinking about his enlistment and leaving everyone behind for that time.Jinwoo makes him feel better by reminding him they'll always be there. More importantly he won't be so far that their love can't reach. And this leads to love confessions on Jinwoo's part and Mj confessing that he feels the same
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Aroha Writers Secret Santa 2020





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigamibutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/gifts).



> sjksksjksjjsjks im so nervous bc like its a gift to one of my fav writers and so yeah bye
> 
> im not really sure if this turned out good and what they expected (it didnt really, its sorta far from the prompt, the actual prompt's content is there for like 1 paragraph i think hjsbhsjb im so sorry ;-;)
> 
> anyway i might end up only putting scream texts in here so proceeding,  
> hope you like the story  
> enjoy reading !!

Myungjun was laying on the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know for how long he had been drifting in and out of sleep; it was starting to annoy him, all he wanted was some good, deep sleep. He waited for sleep to take him back again but it didn’t seem to come back. He didn’t even know why he was on the couch but he surely felt lazy to go all the way to the bed.

His eyes were fixated at the ceiling but for no reason, he felt himself looking back to last night. It was loud and chaotic, all the 6 of them had finally gathered around to have dinner together. It was hard for them to eat together because of clashing schedules, so Myungjun really liked it when somehow they finally got the time. Although, a relatively late timing like 11 pm but all that mattered was they were eating together.

A chuckle escaped his mouth, remembering how Sanha had been bashing Minhyuk for his gaming skills the entire time because of playing some games prior to dinner. Minhyuk had protested that Sanha was too loud for him to concentrate and Sanha just huffed and proceeded to eat aggressively. Moonbin had chided Sanha to not ‘hurt’ food causing laughter to erupt on the table. Myungjun couldn’t remember what he said to make them laugh more but he could hear their laughter in his head; a smile involuntarily popped on his face. 

He loved making people laugh. He liked it because of the thought that the person might’ve had a relatively tough day and he was the one to put light in it somewhere. 

Different people had different ways of laughing. Some were adorable, some of them were loud, some were noiseless. Sanha’s laugh was full and hearty, switching high and low pitches. Minhyuk rarely laughed but when he did, his face would first go into a huge grin before breaking into a loud laugh more like a cackle. 

Dongmin had a heart crushing laugh when he wholeheartedly laughs; perfect face, perfect laugh. Loud, more like he was half shrieking or gasping towards the end of the laugh but he made it sound better than Myungjun could describe. Bin sometimes snorted between his laughs but mostly he’d start with a chuckle and go to a full laughter low to high. Sometimes, he’d have this kind of a mixture of squeaking and laughing and Myungjun remembered always seeing Dongmin watching with an adoration. 

And oh, Jinwoo’s laughs. They were the most heart melting ones. His eyes would scrunch up, sometimes his nose too and it was the most adorable thing. And then he’d laugh; his laugh was very deep but warm and soft, it would almost seem like you got a hug through his laugh. Just by his laugh, Myungjun could feel all the good, kind, warm energy and love in his personality overflowing. 

Myungjun’s heart would swell up in love for Jinwoo just by a smile sent his way. And it would start to kick out of his rib cage, when Jinwoo would laugh. Myungjun had already gone all over how different it was to love a guy, especially his own group member. He understood it was normal later but also knew it would take time here for such things to be normalised. But it was a given that he wasn’t supposed to fall for a member, they’re like brothers. 

A sigh left him, he reached for his phone on the table blindly, hand almost pushing off what was probably a mug. His eyes squinted in reflex to the bright light of the screen. It read 3:16 am. He sighed again and went to open Youtube; sleep wasn’t showing up anytime soon. 

The first thing on his feed was a cooking vlog or something - had Minhyuk been using his phone? He stared at the screen for a while and then started watching old Astro Play and Ddoca videos for no reason. 

The screen was currently playing how Sanha, Moonbin and him were doing a gig, having Jinwoo as a mouse for an experiment. It was sometime back in 2016, during the Confession era. He giggled as he watched Jinwoo play along with the antics of him and the other two. He continued watching some more videos, whatever showed up next.

A Ddoca, Always You music video set. It started with showing Jinwoo with his green hair, he got the nickname seaweed hair for it. Myungjun chuckled, watching. Jinwoo was talking, Myungjun could only focus on his voice and pretty features. It switched fames to showing Myungjun and Dongmin. Myungjun remembered this, he had tried imitating Kyungseok, the character Dongmin was playing in his drama. It got a good laugh out of everyone. Frames kept switching, Myungjun paused and replayed certain seconds; mainly Jinwoo’s frames, for obvious reasons.

Jinwoo had so much in him to be loved. Jinwoo was so beautiful, so handsome. What’s worse was that he had such a nice personality. Jinwoo was the kindest and the most patient human - angel - he had ever met. His smile seemed to wipe off all the worries and burdens. Myungjun was the mood lifter for everyone else but Jinwoo was Myungjun’s mood lifter. Jinwoo had a calming voice, never raised it, not unless for fun and laughter.

Myungjun sighed, the frame was now showing Jinwoo and Moonbin eating. He must’ve replayed it twice, Jinwoo from the side looked ethereal with that hair. They had finished eating, some talking was going on and Jinwoo ran his hand through his hair. Oh god, why is he so handsome? And then he _smiled_. Smiled. Myungjun paused the video, stared for a few seconds. This was too bad for his health, seaweed Jinwoo. 

A few more random videos later, he found himself watching their first win for All Night. As Jinwoo began to speak with his voice breaking, Myungjun felt himself crack. It suddenly hit him, how much they had grown, their time spent around each other, the close bond they had. The years together had gone by fast and slow at the same time. With that he remembered, there’s not much time until his enlistment, he could only postpone it for so much. He didn’t really have a choice so when the day comes he would have to do it.

It was only for a little while but somehow it really got him anxious sometimes. Anything could happen within the time, he’d be missing out on so much. What he would do post enlistment was unclear to him. He did want to still stay in the industry, stay as Astro as long as possible but he wondered if enlistment would change his mind. It mostly shouldn’t but there was always an uncertain ‘what if’ for Myungjun.

Myungjun let out a shaky sigh; with that very emotional video of their first win, thoughts of his upcoming enlistment and his daily thoughts on how much he loves Jinwoo, his head was swimming in a lot of thoughts, none that he could keep track of. He just suddenly felt like crying; Astro might pull each each other’s leg all the time but their bonds were deeper than they themselves thought it was. 

He sniffled, turning off his phone, sitting up and just throwing head on the couch. He stayed like that, eyes shut.

“Hyung?” Myungjun’s eyes snapped open to the deep, sleep laden voice that he could recognize anywhere. His eyes squinted to the light from the phone the person was holding.

“Jin-ah, turn off that,” Myungjun groaned.

“Sorry, sorry.” Myungjun could hear the smile in Jinwoo’s voice. He felt the couch beside him dip down; Jinwoo must have sat beside him.

“Why are you sleeping here?” Jinwoo asked, followed by a yawn.

“Bed’s too much work to walk to.” Myungjun answered. He could make out Jinwoo’s face now; it wasn’t pitch black dark. And he didn’t think he could handle the adorable messy hair and sleepy face but he shook it off, he wasn’t supposed to gush over Jinwoo right in front of the guy at some ungodly hour in the morning.

Jinwoo laughed and if he had looked hard enough, Myungjun could’ve seen the absolute urge to cuddle him. Myungjun smiled, Jinwoo’s presence itself could lift his spirits. 

“Why are you awake?” Myungjun asked, making himself more comfortable on the couch.

“Uh, sleep broke?” Jinwoo replied. Myungjun nodded and yawned, stretching out his arms. Midway he decided to be annoying and leaned sideways, arm hitting Jinwoo’s head who did nothing but sigh as Myungjun put his weight on him entirely and rested his head on Jinwoo’s shoulder.

His eyes instantly shut close from the lack of sleep as he found a more comfortable position while snuggling into Jinwoo. Skinship was something very usual, even if this seemed over the top; Jinwoo and him were closest to each other anyway. 

He heard Jinwoo hum after a while, “Do you wanna go for a drive?”

Myungjun sat up, “Now?”

“Now.” Jinwoo affirmed like it’s the most normal thing. They were talking of going on a drive out of the blue at probably past 4:30 am or something. 

“Okay.” Jinwoo smiled at the answer, getting up. Myungjun didn’t even know why he agreed to it but maybe it would help his mind drift away from all his thoughts. 

That was how they found themselves on the road, there was little action around, they were at a higher speed than usual; Myungjun enjoyed the breeze hitting his face letting out a relieved sigh. He lifted his chin off the edge of the car’s open window to rest back on the seat. His head turned to Jinwoo beside him, who was driving and grooving to some low, soothing music he had put on. 

Myungjun kept staring at him; thinking back, Jinwoo must have known Myungjun had things on his mind. He loved Jinwoo because of his caring nature; he didn’t straightforwardly confront anyone, he’d let them take their time and even try making them more comfortable to open up. 

Myungjun broke his stare to turn around and gaze out of the window. His head seemed to start bringing back all the thoughts that had flown away. He could hear the song that Jinwoo had put on. It was ‘I’ll be there’ by their own group. Myungjun chuckled to himself but hummed along, memories with Astro and Aroha resurfacing. The song ended and the next one Myungjun recognised as ‘Older than I am’ by a western artist, Lennon Stella. Myungjun remembered recommending it to Aroha; seemed like it had made it to Jinwoo’s playlist as well. 

As the song continued, he suddenly felt antsy. He bit his lip, hands balling into fists on his lap with the nails digging into the palm. No matter what he did though, he ended up sniffling and letting out a shaky breath anyway. He didn’t want to cry right now, not here. He’d rather silently cry into a pillow in the dark because that way only he’d know of it. He knew he can’t always keep being happy virus 24/7 but he also didn’t feel like being low in front of one of the members. Jinwoo and him did talk to each other but Myungjun knew Jinwoo had a lot to take on as a leader even if he insisted on listening to Myungjun so he just let it out to himself at times.

“Hyung?” Jinwoo’s soft voice from the driver’s seat reached his ears. Myungjun didn’t turn his head, hoping Jinwoo would just let it go. The car came to a stop. Myungjun felt warmth holding his hands which were made to open gently. “You’ll hurt yourself that way.” 

He felt Jinwoo’s fingers caress his palms, “You don’t have to reason why you’re down, it’s okay.” Myungjun couldn’t thank Jinwoo enough for each time he’s treated him with so much care. 

It probably was the last push for the waterworks. His hands came up quickly wiping at his face, “Jinnie, you’re so unfair.” 

“Sorry?” Jinwoo said.

Myungjun looked at him with a pout, not caring if his eyes were puffy or anything, “If you’re going to be so caring and kind while saying all that, the person’s obviously going to crack, you’re so mean.”

He heard a small chuckle from Jinwoo, “I’m sorry, alright? Next time, I’ll just yell at you for being awake past 4 am.”

Myungjun giggled at that, “I’m going to miss you so much. I’m gonna miss Astro so much.” 

“What do you mean?” Jinwoo frowned. 

Myungjun sighed, looking at his hands, “I’m gonna go away soon. You know, for enlisting.”

“Oh,” Jinwoo’s face was unreadable.

“I’m just, I don’t know, I’m going to be leaving you all, miss out on so much.” Myungjun’s hands went into fidgeting amongst themselves and his gaze stayed on them aware of the fact that his voice was all choked up. 

“Oh, M-hyung,” Jinwoo said, “You’ll only be gone for a while, but yeah, I understand, I know I’ll be missing you very much too; we all would, the team’s not the same with one of the members not present. But we’ll always be here for you,” Jinwoo paused, causing Myungjun to look up only to be met by a very bright smile sending a whole fluttery feeling through his body, “You’re not that far away from us, I’m pretty sure all our chaos and love would reach you. Besides, we've got enough time for that.”

Myungjun gave another small chuckle, “I guess yeah. I can’t imagine thinking of spending off a long time without the idol activities.”

“The activities there should keep you occupied instead.” Jinwoo stated.

“Yeah, but won’t be the same though.” Myungjun sunk a little into his seat; talking it out did work him into relief after all. 

“Of course. What’s got you thinking about it though?” Jinwoo asked.

“Oh, I came across a few random older videos of Astro’s.” Myungjun smiled, “Remember that gig we did during Autumn Story? The one where you were a mouse found in the 1980s from Scotland.”

Jinwoo laughed, “That’s so random. But yeah, I guess parts and bits.”

“That was one, then there’s the video where we’re all on the set for Always You.” Myungjun’s mind suddenly flashed seaweed Jinwoo and he stopped functioning for a moment. “Y-yeah, that one and our first win-”

“That’s what had you crying!” Jinwoo cut him off.

Myungjun rolled his eyes, “Yeah, with a couple of other videos.”

They kept talking about videos, remembering them. Myungjun liked it, it wasn’t so sad reminiscing with Jinwoo. He chuckled at a joke made, “Oh, remember that Ddoca we made for Call Out? That was so fun.”

“Yeah I remember that, that was really fun. We had an encore for it during Astroad 2, it was so pumped up.” Jinwoo huffed.

“Astroad 2! Remember the christmas version of Merry Go Round? We all had costumes.” Myungjun exclaimed.

"Of course I can't forget that, you looked so cute that I wanted to kiss you!" Jinwoo blurted, then realised what he said. Myungjun’s jaw opened slightly.

Jinwoo looked flustered, spluttering incoherent things trying to cover up his sentence. Myungjun recovered from his own mind going haywire and stopped Jinwoo, “Yeah, okay Jinnie, you do know I like you too.”

Jinwoo just quietly slumped into his seat, cheeks red. “We danced around each other like idiots, didn’t we?”

“We should ask Eunwoo on that, he’d know. Or Sanha, the boy is more observant that he looks, knows more than he shows.” Myungjun replied. 

Jinwoo smiled, “We should get back,”

“You’re really going to say you wanted to kiss me and then say let’s go back like nothing,” Myungjun deadpanned. 

“I’m not going to kiss you right away right here,” Jinwoo squeaked.

“Why not~?” Myungjun whined and giggled with a smirk on the edge. Jinwoo did end up flustered when teased, Myungjun knew and found it adorable. 

Jinwoo let out a small distressed noise, “Alright, alright.” Before Myungjun could say anything, Jinwoo’s lips were on his but they were pulled away too quick much to Myungjun’s dismay. 

Myungjun blinked. After a little pause, he gasped, “Jinnie! That wasn’t even close to a kiss!”

“You’re so demanding,” Then Jinwoo pulled him in for another one, this one being longer. Myungjun made a happy noise against Jinwoo’s soft lips, welcoming the giddiness spreading through him while kissing Jinwoo. 

They pulled away and Jinwoo started the car, without waiting for anything from Myungjun who only pouted, “You get so shy about it so quickly,” Myungjun’s finger poked Jinwoo’s cheek who just puffed it up in response.

Myungjun smiled, pulling back his hand, “Thank you, Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo’s hand quickly gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance to Myungjun’s hand before putting it back on the gear. “No problem.”

The ride back quiet but comforting; when Jinwoo wasn’t changing gears, his hand would be intertwined with Myungjun’s. Myungjun called him cheesy but he actually loved the warmth it gave. 

They entered the dorms, shuffling to the couch. Jinwoo swiftly turned around all of a sudden and pulled Myungjun by his hand to give him a brief kiss, “Since you seemed to love my lips.” Jinwoo grinned. 

“Yah!” Myungjun said quietly, not really expecting teasing.

“Oh my god,” Both of their heads snapped to the voice from the kitchen’s door to find Sanha with his mouth open and two mugs in his hands.

“S-sanha,” Jinwoo spluttered.

Before Jinwoo could say anything, Sanha’s shrill voice cut through the whole dorm, “HYUKKIE-HYUNG, I’M RIGHT! I WANT THAT BARBEQUE TREAT!”

“YOON SANHA I WILL EAT YOUR GAMES THE NEXT TIME YOU YELL THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!” Came a yell from wherever Bin was. Myungjun swore it seemed like Bin was in Dongmin’s room but he could be wrong.

“Coffee first, then whatever is this about barbeque,” Minhyuk had entered, dragging himself to Sanha who handed him one of the mugs and started chattering excitedly.

“They had a bet on us.” Myungjun figured from the yells. 

Jinwoo gave an exasperated sigh and shrugged, “We’re Astro, of course they did.” 

“I told you Sanha knows.” Myungjun said sitting down on the couch.

“I didn’t disagree.” Jinwoo smiled, sitting down beside him.

Myungjun’s head fell on Jinwoo’s shoulder, closing his eyes, he listened to Sanha’s screeches from the other room which probably meant he encountered Bin. He would truly miss this when the time came, but for now he could fall asleep peacefully. The sounds of their chaos were comforting like a lullaby and Jinwoo's warmth beside him the coziest blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> well yeah kinda dragged and but speeding at the end i think  
> idk i hope you liked it  
> esp to the one im gifting to , i hope it was somewhat close to your prompt and what you wanted 
> 
> thank you for reading !!  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :D  
> take care, stay safe  
> love yall !! <3


End file.
